Smile
by BillySage
Summary: Butters a un secret qu'il ne peut cacher qu'avec du fond de teint. Kenny sait, voilà pourquoi Butters l'évitait, mais voilà qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même classe.


Dedicated to my boyfriend (and his silly little game ''c'est toi le...'')

* * *

><p><strong>Smile<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir cacher ça.

Je passe à nouveau ma main sur le miroir pour effacer les traces de buée, mais mon image ne s'améliore pas. Je suis toujours affreux. Je sors à peine de la douche et l'eau chaude a fait rougir ma peau. Je m'inspecte dans la glace, à moitié habillé. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris à me servir de l'anti-cerne, du touche éclat et du fond de tient mais même eux ne m'aideront pas cette fois.

Je suis un garçon qui se maquille mais ce n'est pas juste pour faire joli. Je ne suis pas bizarre, c'est une nécessité. C'est pour cacher les bleus et les marques de coups que me laisse mon père.

_**Butters! Dépêche-toi de libérer la salle de bain**. Dit ma mère d'une voix menaçante. Rien que de croiser son reflet et de savoir qu'elle se tient derrière moi me fait peur. J'attrape mes affaires en quatrième vitesse et déguerpis dans ma chambre avant qu'elle s'énerve. Ma mère ne me frappe jamais, elle préfère regarder mon père s'en charger.

Je me réfugie dans ma chambre mais ne ferme pas complètement la porte. J'ai beau avoir seize ans je n'en ai toujours pas le droit. Ici, je n'ai le droit que d'encaisser. Je suis le seul moyen que mon père a trouvé pour passer ses nerfs, un peu comme ces balles qu'on presse jusqu'à ce que la mousse déborde entre nos doigts. Sauf que moi, je ressens la douleur. Ça fait huit ans que mon père me frappe. Mes parents ont toujours été sévères, ils me punissaient tout le temps et avaient la main leste, mais un jour, les choses ont basculé.

Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, le bus qui me conduit au lycée de Middle Park passe dans dix minutes et il faut que je masque cet affreux œil au beurre noir. Doucement, pour ne pas me blesser, je le recouvre d'anti-cerne, de fard à paupière blanc puis de poudre libre avant d'ajouter du touche éclat. Un vrai travail d'expert. Malheureusement ça ne suffit pas, alors je tire une mèche de cheveux et la place devant mon regard.

Je prends mon sac et descends. Mon père est assis dans le canapé et me regarde partir du coin de l'œil.

_**Au revoir papa**. Je me force à dire en passant la porte.

_**Tu n'as pas intérêt à rentrer en retard ce soir**. Rétorque-t-il sans lever les yeux de son journal. Je ne réponds pas – il n'attend pas de réponse de toute façon – et sors. Je marche jusqu'à mon arrêt et y arrive pile en même temps que le bus.

Comme je suis le dernier de South Park à monter, il ne reste presque plus de places libres. Je balaye les sièges des yeux et remarque qu'il reste un siège à côté d'Heidi. Celle-ci me salue et je me contente de lui sourire, afin de limiter la conversation. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle remarque mon œil. La configuration du bus change très rarement. Les filles sont assises à l'avant en général, et, au fond, il y a l'éternelle bande des quatre, j'ai nommé Stan, Kyle, Kenny et Cartman.

Il fut un temps où ils m'avaient accepté comme l'un des leurs, et quand je dis ça je veux bien sûr dire qu'ils m'ont exploité et attiré un tas d'ennuis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis évertué à essayer de leur plaire pendant tout ce temps, sans doute parce que j'avais l'impression qu'ils m'aimaient bien, même rien qu'un peu.

Je me trompais, évidemment, dès que l'occasion s'est présentée, ils m'ont éjecté. Ils ont choisi Tweek, ensuite Kenny a ressuscité dieu sait comment et je suis redevenu invisible. Le bus se gare devant le lycée de Middle Park et je descends le premier. Maintenant je traine plutôt avec les filles, tant pis si l'on me traite de tapette.

_**Salut Butters**!

Patty[1] est la première à me rejoindre. Elle est suivie de Bebe, de Rebecca Coswolth et enfin de Red. Nous sommes tous en classe d'Art et nous formons un groupe solide. Wendy descend la dernière, elle nous fait un signe de la main et se dirige vers son propre groupe. Bebe et elles se sont beaucoup éloignées ces derniers temps, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Comme aujourd'hui, c'est la pratique, nous portons tous nos gros cartons à dessin, aussi je propose aux filles de nous rendre directement dans notre salle. Le lycée de Middle Park a un bon niveau à l'échelle de l'État, mais il y a aussi pas mal de violence parce qu'une parti des élèves à problèmes de Denver a été envoyé chez nous, mais bon, moi, la violence ça ne me fait pas peur, j'ai l'habitude.

_**Butters pourquoi tu t'es coiffé comme Red le gothique**? Me demande Patty en soulevant ma mèche de cheveux. Instinctivement, je me dérobe et donne même une petite tape involontaire sur sa main.

_**Euh... eh bien je**...

_**He! Calme-toi baby** (c'est le surnom que me donne Bebe), **on va pas te décoiffer! C'est quoi ce look? Tu veux séduire une fille ou quoi**?

_**Oh c'est qui dis-le moi dis-le moi**! S'exclame Rebecca

_**Personne, allez les filles allons-y**.

Elles lâchent prise mais leurs regards me signifient que c'est juste pour le moment. Chaque jour j'ai peur que quelqu'un découvre mon secret. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée de dénoncer mes parents à la protection de l'enfance. Ce serait pire, ils sont de si bons comédiens que les services sociaux ne se douteraient de rien et je perdrais toute crédibilité. De plus, je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait une fois la porte close derrière leur passage...

Mes parents ont toujours eu tendance à avoir la gifle facile, mais tout a basculé le jour où Cartman s'est fait passer pour moi au téléphone et a insulté mes parents. Lorsqu'ils sont rentrés dans une colère folle, mon père a commencé à me frapper. Il m'a simplement giflé comme à son habitude, mais lorsque, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, son poing s'est fermé puis abattu sur mon visage, quelque chose s'est dénoué en lui. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

Il a regardé son poing, avec l'air de ne pas y croire puis il a recommencé. Il m'a frappé dans le ventre, de toutes ses forces. J'ai crié mais il ne semblait plus me voir. Comme s'il se livrait à une expérience, comme si il cherchait à savoir jusqu'où me frapper pourrait faire monter le plaisir. Ma mère regardait la scène avec la même satisfaction que son mari et il semblait que mes cris de douleur étaient le baromètre idéal. Plus j'avais mal et plus les tensions qu'ils avaient accumulés en eux se dissipaient. J'étais devenu le réceptacle de toutes leurs souffrances psychologiques.

On dit que les enfants doivent faire de leur mieux pour aider leurs parents, c'était donc ma façon à moi de faire quelque chose pour eux : absorber en moi leur douleur afin qu'ils se sentent mieux.

Nous arrivons devant la salle d'Art plastique. J'adore arriver en avance le matin, parce que nous prenons les tables près du chauffage (en hiver) et j'ai l'impression que, seuls dans cette grande salle vide, le monde nous appartient. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, mon rêve de conquête romantique est brisé dès que j'ouvre la porte. La lumière est allumée, le chauffage tourne à plein régime et quelqu'un est assis à une des tables.

_**Oh, on dirait qu'on nous a devancé**. Je dis.

_**Qui c'est**? Interroge Red,** il est pas dans notre classe non?**

_**Ça doit être un nouveau, je crois**. Ajoute Bebe.

Effectivement, c'est un nouvel élève, mais certainement pas un inconnu, c'est tout le contraire même. Je pose mon carton près de l'entrée et m'avance jusqu'au blond qui pianote sur son téléphone.

_**Oh Salut Butters**. Me dit-il d'une voix neutre.

_**Kenny mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là**? Je rétorque en tirant sur sa capuche orange rabattue sur sa tête. Il fronce les sourcils lorsque son visage se dévoile et secoue la tête pour remettre ses cheveux en place.

_**Ben ça se voit pas? Je suis en Art maintenant**.

_**Mais... mais, mais enfin Kenny tu es en astronomie normalement! On est au milieu du semestre bon sang comment tu as réussi à te faire changer de classe**?

Ma voix se montre plus agressive que prévue, mais comprenez-moi : en m'inscrivant au cours d'Art, j'étais enfin débarrassé des gars de South Park, qui ont toujours été odieux avec moi, et maintenant voilà que Kenny débarquait sans prévenir!

Kenny fronce à nouveau les sourcils et termine de taper son sms sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone hors de prix qu'il a eu dieu sait où. Il ferme d'un coup sec la protection en cuir de la pochette et l'enfourne au fond de sa poche.

_**Écoute ça te regarde pas mais je vais quand même te le dire : je me suis démerdé de me faire virer du cours d'astronomie pour intégrer le cours d'Art**.

_**Mais... pourquoi**?

_**Parce que l'astronomie c'est chiant alors qu'en Art vous glandez. C'est le bon plan ça. J'aurais mon semestre sans rien foutre**.

_**Si tu crois ça tu te plantes**.

_**C'est toi la plante**. Rétorque-t-il.

Je soupire lourdement. ''_C'est toi le_...'' est le nouveau jeu de Kenny. Il prend le dernier mot de la phrase de son interlocuteur et le retourne contre lui. En général ça donne quelque chose d'inopportun et pas drôle mais je dois avouer que parfois, ça fait son effet. Comme cette fois ou une fille a dit ''les cours vont commencer, il ne faut pas trainer'' et qu'il a rétorqué ''c'est toi la trainée''.

Quoi qu'il en soit, son petit jeu était devenu agaçant depuis trois bonnes semaines. Mieux valait ne plus répondre. Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en poussant un soupir éloquent et fait volte face.

_**Joli maquillage au fait**! Me lance-t-il. Je grogne et me contente de l'ignorer une deuxième fois.

Je m'assois à l'autre bout de la salle, entre Rebecca et Bebe comme d'habitude, mais je ne parviens pas à prendre part à la conversation. Toute mon énergie est focalisée sur la nécessité de conserver mon masque, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Kenny sait. Il sait depuis le début, c'est pour ça que je l'évite comme la peste. J'ai peur qu'il parle, même si je suis convaincu qu'il ne le fera pas. Ce n'est pas son genre, d'agir en secret. Il n'aime pas se mêler des affaires des autres de toutes façons.

Mais il sait. Parce que lui aussi, il n'a pas des parents normaux. Kenny est pauvre, très pauvre. Ses parents ne s'occupent ni de lui ni de ses frères et sœurs et ils sont dépendants de l'alcool ainsi qu'a d'autres substances pas très légales. Il y a eu une période où lui aussi avait des traces de coup, sauf que lui, il ne le cachait pas. Il ne mentait pas. Et personne ne posait de questions. C'était normal. C'était normal que Kenny McCormick soit battu, puisqu'il était un McCormick.

Le professeur arrive. Il repère le nouveau de la classe et nous dit de nous mettre tout de suite au travail afin qu'il s'occupe de lui. En ce moment, nous abordons la peinture hyperréaliste, nous devons donc reproduire au pinceau ou au crayon une photographie de notre choix. J'installe rapidement mon matériel et me mets au travail. J'adore faire de la peinture, ça me calme et me fait oublier mes problèmes. Ça me rappelle que le monde est vaste et que mes problèmes ne sont que des grains de sable. Ça me rappelle que le Beau existe et que l'immonde laideur de mes parents n'est pas importante.

_**Bebe, donne-moi l'aquarelle bleue s'il te plait**. J'entends, mais je ne fais pas attention, plongé dans mon dégradé orangé.

_**Tout de suite Rebecca, attention Butters ne te... Non! Non te relève pas! Ah**!

Trop tard. Je me suis relevé d'un coup et j'ai bousculé le bras de mon amie. La seconde d'après, je sens un liquide épais couler le long de mon crâne et de mes joues. Mes cheveux deviennent tout à coup collants et mes yeux se ferment brusquement, par réflexe.

_**Oh mince mince mince! Je suis désolée Butters**! Bredouille Bebe. Elle sort un mouchoir et m'essuie les yeux, mais ça a pour effet d'étaler de grandes traces bleues sur mes joues.

_**Butters, va immédiatement te nettoyer aux toilettes avant que la peinture ne sèche, et si ta peau te brûle, va vite chez l'infirmière**. Me conseille le professeur en m'accompagnant à la porte. Génial, la journée ne pouvait pas plus mal commencer.

Bordel de merde. C'est pas mon genre de dire des grossièretés mais là, c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit. Je fixe mon reflet dans le miroir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Les taches bleues sont bien parties mais... à frotter ma peau, mon maquillage aussi. C'est carrément violacé. Et je n'ai pas de matériel sur moi. Je sais, c'est risqué, mais ce serait encore pire si quelqu'un découvrait qu'un garçon se ballade avec du maquillage sur lui. On comprendrait immédiatement que quelque chose cloche.

Je pourrais appeler les filles à la rescousse mais il faudrait que je leur explique la vérité. Personne ne récolte un tel coquard en se cognant dans une porte. Je suis en train de perdre espoir quand un mouvement dans le miroir me fait sursauter.

_**Ah**!

Je me retourne

_**Bon Sang Kenny tu m'as fait peur**! Je grogne. Il me sourit, un peu moqueur, et se met à me fixer. Je sais qu'il regarde cette saleté de marque mais je ne dis rien. Ce serait bête de nier maintenant.

_**Comment tu vas faire**? Me demande-t-il

_**Je sais pas. Je pourrais demander à Bebe...**

_**Oublie Bebe, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider**.

_**Mais**...

_**Et qui vendra son silence pour pas grand chose**. Ajoute-t-il d'un air entendu.

_**C'est qui**? Je demande après un moment d'hésitation.

_**Elle traine près de l'escalier de service, allons-y**.

_**Kenny, je peux pas traverser les couloirs dans cet état, quelqu'un pourrait me voir. En plus on risque de se faire prendre en train de sécher**.

Le temps que je finisse ma phrase, Kenny a déjà ouvert la fenêtre et enjambé le cadre.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On est au deuxième étage**! Je m'écrie. A cheval sur le rebord, il me lance un regard moqueur et dit :

_**Toi t'as vraiment pas l'habitude de sécher**.

Il me fait signe de m'approcher. Je me penche et remarque que la jonction entre les deux bâtiments fait qu'un bout du toit se trouve juste sous nos pieds.

_**Suis moi**.

Il bascule ses jambes dans le vides et se laisse glisser de la fenêtre. Je réprime un petit cri, mais son corps glisse naturellement le long du toit, comme sur un toboggan, et il atterrit sans danger ni difficulté en haut de l'escalier de secours. C'est facile en fait, même Jimmy avec ses béquilles pourrait le faire

Rassuré, j'imite Kenny et me laisse glisser sur les tuiles. C'est un peu plus douloureux pour mon postérieur que ce que j'avais imaginé mais le plus important est que nous soyons sortis de l'école sans nous faire voir.

_**Et maintenant**? Je demande.

_**Y'a plus qu'à descendre. Hey Henrietta**! Crie-t-il a l'intention de quelqu'un deux étages plus bas.

Nous dévalons les marches tandis qu'une voix rauque mais définitivement féminine nous répond un ''quoi'' apathique, presque agacée. Je la reconnais, cette fille. C'est Henrietta Beagle, une des gothiques du lycée. Kenny la salue joyeusement et lui expose mon problème tandis qu'elle le fixe d'un regard noir.

_**C'est un gros secre**t, déclare-t-elle en m'observant du coin de l'œil (ou plutôt en observant mon coquard), **tu me donnes quoi en échange de mon silence**?

_**Une cartouche de cigarette**? Propose Kenny.

Henrietta semble considérer l'offre. Pour faire pencher la balance, elle sort son paquet de _Phillip Moris_ et vérifie le contenu. Vide.

_**Une cartouche, plus un rouge à lèvre noir de chez **_**Boots. **_**Payés demain ou le marché est rompu**.

_**Vendu**. S'exclame Kenny en lui tapant dans la main.

Henrietta sort son maquillage d'une trousse noire et, sans que nous nous y attendions, dégaine son téléphone et prend une photo de mon visage.

_**Ah**! Je m'étrangle, ébloui par le flash.

_**En guise de reconnaissance de dette**. Précise notre négociatrice. Mon ami lui lance un regard mi amusé mi réprobateur et elle se met au travail.

Je suppose qu'Henrietta n'est pas la seule fille qui a du maquillage sur elle, et encore moins la seule qui sache s'en servir. Mais c'est la seule qui ne parlera pas, ou qui ne cherchera pas à m'aider. Elle et ses amis détestent tout ceux qu'ils appellent les ''conformistes'' c'est à dire tout le monde. D'ailleurs, les trois garçons, qui fument et trainent leur déprime quelques pas plus loin, nous observent à la dérobé.

_**Salut Red**! Lance Kenny pour lui signifier son manque de discrétion.

_**Voilà, j'ai fini**. Signale Henrietta. Elle me tend un miroir de poche et je ne peux que constater la perfection de son travail. J'ai encore meilleure mine que ce matin

_**Impeccable, merci**. Je souris.

_**Maintenant dégagez de là les conformistes. Et n'oubliez pas de me payer**!

Une fois que nous nous sommes éloignés, la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et nous permet d'éviter un retour en classe en douce.

_**Euh Kenny, tu sais où je peux en acheter, du rouge à lèvre noir**?

_**T'inquiète, je m'en charge ce soir. Des cigarettes aussi. T'auras qu'à me filer le fric demain**.

_**Merci**.

_**De rien, Je te laiss**e.

_**D'accord, mais eh! Kenny! **Je le rappelle.

_**Quoi**?

_**Pourquoi tu fais ça? Je veux dire, on est même pas amis**. **T'étais pas obligé**

Il laisse passer quelques secondes avant de répondre:

_**Parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des parents comme les tiens, alors je veux t'aider. Mais Butters, je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise. Penses-y**.

Et il s'en va pour de bon. Je reste figé, au milieu de la cours pendant au moins deux minutes, avec mon œil parfaitement maquillé et mon secret encore intact. C'est vrai, la prochaine fois il ne sera peut être pas là pour me sauver la mise. Aujourd'hui, deux personnes ont appris mon secret. Si ça continue, de plus en plus de monde sera dans la confidence, et quelqu'un finira par parler.

Et là, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

Ne reste plus qu'à espérer que, des prochaines fois, il n'y en ait pas.

**END**

* * *

><p>[1] Je parle ici de Patty Nelson dont Cartman dit être amoureux dans l'épisode sur le syndrome de Tourette<p>

.

Une fin ouverte. J'aime bien les fins ouvertes. Je pense pas qu'il y aura de suite d'ailleurs. Sinon je suis assez contente de ce one-shot, sauf qu'en fait je me rends compte que le titre n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire. Mais j'avais pas envie de le changer vu que c'était le titre d'origine.

C'était également intéressant d'écrire sur Butters vu que j'aime pas trop ce personnage habituellement. J'espère avoir réussit à le faire apparaître comme quelqu'un de fort.


End file.
